You're Throwing Stones to Hide Your Hands
by georgiasf
Summary: Kurt takes his anger out on Sebastian while they are still in the parking garage after 'Bad'. Short one-shot.


It helps to listen to Riot by Three Days Grace to get you in the mood

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't believe it when Blaine fell over from the slushie.<p>

Slushies stung, yes, but not _that_ bad. The most they could do was make your face feel numb and sting your eyes a bit.

Not leave you screaming in pain on the floor.

When Kurt finally registered Blaine's screams, his shocked brain immediately came to the conclusion that the slushie was not a normal one. It was tampered with something, and although Kurt didn't know what at the time, he wanted revenge _now._

Blaine protected Kurt then, and now it was time for Kurt to defend Blaine.

Kurt looked up to Sebastian, who was smirking at Blaine on the floor. His look made something in Kurt snap. He never liked him, but now all of the hate Kurt has had towards Sebastian came flooding through his veins, preparing him to fight.

"That is _it_," he muttered. Kurt stood up with determination, stepped over Blaine, walked briskly towards Sebastian and gave him one powerful punch to the face. Kurt felt the satisfaction of the hit instantly. Sebastian stumbled back a few steps, shocked, before meeting Kurt with an evil grin. Kurt immediately shoved his fear down, not wanting to look weak in front of the enemy, _again_.

"Come at me, pretty boy," he taunted. Sebastian wanted this as well; wanted actual _fighting_ and not just a dance off. Kurt launched himself at Sebastian again, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him to the nearest pillar. Sebastian raised one hand and grabbed Kurt by the hair, knowing it was his Achilles' heel and pulled back, hard. Kurt let out a yelp which made Sebastian laugh. His laugh fueled the fire to Kurt's rage even more. He took the wrist in his hair and squeezed as tight as he could. Kurt brought his knee up and got him right in the crotch, bringing Sebastian down.

What neither of them heard through the fight was Blaine weakly saying "No, Kurt, stop, please," or their respective groups telling them to stop. The members that were able to recover from the shock of seeing innocent-but-bitchy Kurt and all-bark-no-bite Sebastian in a fist fight, anyway.

Kurt let all of his rage pent up inside of him come out now. All of the bullies, the nicknames, the slams in the lockers; all of the anger he felt towards the bullying was now coming out to help fuel his fight. He would _never_ fight the football players that picked on him back at McKinley. He knew to fight someone his own size. And now that Sebastian _was_ his size and was a threat to his first relationship, Kurt wouldn't have it.

He smacked Sebastian as hard as he could on the side of the head, which knocked him to the floor. Sebastian was quick though, and knocked Kurt's legs out from under him, thereby bringing Kurt down on the floor with him. They grabbed each other's arms and after wrestling for dominance, Sebastian was on top of Kurt, pushing his knees onto Kurt's torso. He got another punch on Kurt, right on his face. Kurt was fighting right back, scratching and pulling and squeezing wherever he could.

The other Warblers finally pulled Sebastian off of Kurt, and when Kurt was able to get up again, he ran towards Sebastian again with fury in his eyes, before Finn and Puck caught him. Both boys were trying to attack each other again, but were held back by their respective teammates.

"I don't _ever_ want to see your face again, you _bastard_!" Kurt yelled, struggling through Puck and Finn's strong hold.

"Fuck you, too, asshole," Sebastian retorted. He was the first to calm down enough for the Warblers to let go of him. He straightened out his blazer then took one taunting step towards Kurt, before turning around and laughing. "Let's go, boys," he commanded to the other Warblers, walking through the group towards the exit.

Kurt was breathing heavily in Finn's arms, watching Sebastian's retreating form. "Let me go" he uttered and squirmed, dropping down from his stepbrother's hold. Blaine was upright now, holding a sock to his injured eye. Kurt walked over to his boyfriend, brushing some stray slush from his hairline. "How are you feeling, honey?" he asked gently, looking for other imperfections in his face.

"Kurt…I'm so proud of you," Blaine smiled weakly through his pain. "You didn't have to fight him for me,"

Kurt smiled back at his boyfriend, feeling the sore spots on his face as his grin grew. "What are boyfriends for?"


End file.
